Why he hates 7, and why 7 is her favorite
by WatchingDUCK
Summary: Natsu has hated the number 7 for as long as he can remember, Erza on the other hand decided that the number 7 would be her favorite number after a certain day at school. -AU- Characters may be OOC.


This is a lil one-shot I thought of after reading so many stories- It is my first story so please be gentle with reviews ^_^.

It was 8:00 AM as the sun was shining through the window curtains as a familiar mop of pink hair could be seen under the covers. This mop of pink hair is better known as Natsu Dragneel the Fire-...Wait a minute. Thats wrong, what I meant to say was Natsu Dragneel the High School student. Yes ladies and gentleman this is not a story of the Fairy Tail universe we all know. This story belongs in a world much like our own where Natsu and the others are everyday students and people like us.

It was 8:00 AM when Natsu's alarm clock went off. Hearing this Natsu let out a groan of annoyance and smashed his hand on the sleep button. Natsu decided to stay in bed for another 5 minutes before deciding it was time to get ready for school, now this would be alright if school didnt start at 9:00 AM. Poor Natsu had a little less than an hour to get ready, eat, and get off to school, but fortunately this is a daily routine for Natsu so he was up and out the door with time to spare. Now why was this short amount of time normal for Natsu? Simple because he hated getting up at 7:00 not just because it was earlier then 8:00 but because he hates the number 7 in general. The reasoning behind this hatred of the number is rather sad but perfectly reasonable. The number 7 is that date that both of his parents died in a car accident, July 7th to be exact, and not only that but the number 7 is also the number of the date that his ex-girlfriend Lucy left him to be with his ex-friend Loke. Now I think I've taken enough of your time with this explanation, so lets see where our little pink headed friend is...

Natsu sneezed as he felt someone was talking about him somewhere.."Weird..." he said to himself but didn't realize someone was there to hear him.

"Whats weird?" said a female voice that Natsu recognized. He turned his head to see Juvia, His best-friend/Rivals girlfriend.

"Oh nothing...Just felt like someone was talking about me somewhere. Weird huh?" He said with a laugh at the end. Juvia just looked at him before giggling at his reasoning to talk to himself. After walking a few blocks and chatting for a while the duo ran into Gray, Juvia's boyfriend and Natsu's best-friend/rival.

"Yo flamer." Gray greeted Natsu.

"Hey Ice-pop." Natsu greeted back.

"Hey Juvia." Gray said to his girlfriend.

"Hey Gray." Juvia replied as she went to give him a good morning kiss...that was until...

"HEY I DON'T FEEL LIKE THROWING UP MY BREAKFAST!" Natsu shouted at them.

"Oh grow up Flame-brain." was Grays response.

"Oh forget it. I'm going on ahead I'll see you two in class." Natsu said as he waved goodbye to his friends as he ran on ahead.

"...you think he's alright..I mean it is-"Juvia started to say but Gray silenced her.

"Yea I know what day it is. But I think that block-head is finally moving on so lets not bring anything up ok?" Gray told Juvia.

"Ok..." Was Juvias worry filled response.

It was 8:50 when Natsu reached the school. 'Good still got time to spare' he thought to himself as he walked into the Fairy Tail High School. Natsu reached his locker and started putting in his combination which he hated by the way, why you ask? Well because all the numbers ended in 7...17-37-7. Natsu opened his locker and put his book from yesterdays homework into his locker and grabbed his English textbook and binder. He looked though his notes (Yes Natsu actually pays attention in school in this story. Though he's still dense as ever...) and made sure everything looked alright before heading off to class. As he got there he noticed Gray and Juvia already in their seats sitting next to each other chatting away.

As he entered the door he heard someone from behind him say "Good morning Natsu."

Natsu turned around to see none other than Erza Scarlet, the Scarlet haired beauty of the school, though most guys avoided her because of her strict personality. But Natsu found it strangely attracting, the way she was able to handle every situation through the rules she followed everyday.

"Morning Erza!." Natsu said with his signature grin that made poor Erza a blushing mess everytime she saw it. Natsu caught on to the blush this time as he asked "Hey. You alright Erza your face is all red?" (Of course since when does Natsu catch on to a blush...).

"Y-yea I'm fine." was Erza's stuttered reply, Which didn't go unnoticed by Gray and Juvia who both had matching smirks on their faces.

"Mmm..If you say so." Said Natsu with slight worry in his voice, Erza couldn't help but feel happy he was worried about her.

"Alright everyone to their seats!" Said Mr. Freed as he walked throught the door. Everyone sat down and class had started. After a good 45 minutes of English the bell rang for the first break in-between classes. Gray and Juvia got up and walked over to Erza, who was still finishing her notes.

"So..Natsu huh?" Gray asked to which Erza turned and saw that 'I know you like him' smirk on this face. All Erza could do was blush and look down, making Gray's eyes widen a bit at her not denying it like she always had.

"By the way where is Natsu?" Juvia asked snapping Erza out of her blushing state, as Gray replied "I don't know he got up and walked out right after class ended." Erza got up and walked out of the classroom knowing the first place to look for Natsu. Gray could only smirk at how Erza got right up to go check on Natsu, who was now on the roof since it was the place he always went on his breaks. Erza opened to door to the roof to see Natsu standing at the edge of the roof looking out into the horizon as he seemed to be thinking about something. Erza frowned a little as she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Natsu failed to hear Erza come up behind him as he was too deep in thought. "Still thinking about her huh?" was the question that brought him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Erza looking at him with worry in her eyes. "A little I guess..I mean today is the day she just left me without any reason or explanation."

"Natsu...are-are you ok?" she asked worried he might still be clinging on to Lucy. Surprised a little when he smiled at her.

"Yea I'm ok. I think I've finally been able to get over her and everything that happened between us." Though Erza didn't completely buy it because she could still see something was bothering him, completely forgetting it was the anniversary of the day his parents died. As if reading her mind Natsu continued "It's just I can't believe its already been 7 years since 'That' happened." At this she frowned forgetting about what had happened on this date.

"Natsu...you know if you ever need someone to talk to" she laid a hand on his shoulder "You can always come to me, or Gray, or Juvia for that matter. We'll always be there to help you." She said with a smile.

Natsu smiled back and said "I know and thanks Erza for caring enough to come up here on your break to make sure I'm ok." She smiled a little. "It makes me happy to know I have someone as caring as you in my life." He finished with a smile. And here was Erza again a blushing mess as he complimented her and smiled at her. Again Natsu noticed this and asked "Are you ok? Your face is all red again." as he got closer to her face to check if she had a fever.

Erza could only sit there and stare as she tried to make some words but could only remain silent as he kept getting closer. Erza's eyes traveled from his own, down to his lips as she swallowed a lump in her throat and thought 'Even if he hates me afterwards..' as she pulled him in and kissed him.

Natsu on the other hand just stood there wide-eyed at what was happening, one minute he's trying to see if his friend is ok, and the next shes kissing him. Erza pulled away after a few seconds and looked straight at the ground her face as red as her hair.

"I think I should go back to class." She said as she turned aroung to walk away only for Natsu to stop her. 'Oh god I could die of embarrassment right now' she thought as Natsu turned her around to look at him, though she was still looking at the ground.

Natsu grabbed her chin and lifted her head to look at him. When she was finally looking at him he smiled and said "So I'll take that as an 'I like you'?" She could only nod her head as she couldn't find any words to say at the time. His smile got even bigger as he said "Good cause I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

She could only sit there wide-eyed at what he just said and could only think to say "Really?"

"Yea really! Haha I mean its kinda obvious you like me since you just admitted it and you just kissed me." Erza blushed at this. "And I would have to be stupid to turn away one of the prettiest girls in our school and not to mention one of best friends." She smiled as tears of joy threatened to fall from her eyes. The only thing she could think to do at that time was to hug him. He smiled as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

She knew that he didn't love her the same way she loved him but she could care less at the time since he didn't turn her away and decided to give her a chance. She finally let go of Natsu and said "I think we should get back to class."

Natsu smiled as he took her hand and led he back into the building and said "Yea your right." She blushed again as he held her hand and walked her through the hall. While people around them were looking at them and whispering to each other. They had finally reached the classroom, Natsu walked in still holding Erza's hand and having a huge grin on his face, while poor Erza just walked behind him her face still as red as her hair.

Gray walked up to Natsu and Erza and said "Wow Erza I didn't think you would finally tell him how you feel." A smile gracing his face and he felt happy for his two friends.

"Yea well she didn't exactly tell me. She more or less showed me." Natsu said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Erza just blushed harder at this.

"Well congrats for you two then." replied Gray "So whens the first date?" Asked Gray making Erza blush even more then she already was and making Natsu laugh.

"That would be tonight Ice-pop." Natsu replied as he took Erza's chin and pulled her in for a kiss surprising her and making her blush even harder (If it was even possible to blush harder).

"AWW COME ON I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY BREAKFAST FLAME-BRAIN!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

Natsu just laughed at his friends reaction and said "Now you know how it feels Brain-freeze." As Erza was still finding the floor rather interesting to look at and still sporting a blush as red as her hair. She could only smile as she thought to herself 'I think 7 is goin to be my favorite number'.

END.


End file.
